Seus 7 sorrisos
by uchihinha
Summary: One-Shot Gaara e Sakura


**-Autora Eu-**

**-Revisão Paulinha Rbd-**

**-Essa é uma One-Shot, criada por mim, e algumas dicas da minha amiga querida, espero que gostem, e perdoem alguns erros de ortografia, pois o teclado esta muito zuado-**

**-Comentarios e Criticas serao aceitos-**

**-Contera um Capitulo-**

**-Dedicado a uma pessoa-**

**-Recomendo ouvir com a musica Heaven de Ayumi Hamasaki-**

**-Espero que gostem-**

**-Bejos by eu e Paula-**

**-Essa FIC doi postada na comunidade Sakura e Gaara, por mim-**

**-Boa Leitura-**

A cada distancia seu coração se despedaçava, suas lagrimas inundavam seu rosto, seus olhos encharcados queriam tê-lo de novo, em seus braços novamente. Procurando imagens dele em seu pensamento, recordações boas e tambem más, porém o lado bom vendeu e seu amor por ele enriqueceu.

Essa viagem tomou seu rumo, para uma cidade distante, onde as pessoas não tinham corações, alma ou mesmo os sentimentos, coisas que ela admirava em cada ser, cada humano com suas proprias virtudes.

Tudo se passou como se fosse um Flash-Back, recordações perdidas, e sentimentos atrofiados.

Naquela cidade, todos faziam o que faziam para poderem estar no topo, no auge de suas vidas, tentando alcançar aquilo que no passado nao foi obtido.

Ja era de noite, quando a jovem resolveu se deitar, lamentando por não poder estar lá, onde sempre quis e quisera. Aglomerando sua mente se coisas sem fundamentos, caindo na armadilha do sono, dos pesadelos e com medo de seus proprios sonhos.

Um novo dia, onde tudo mudou, poderia parar para pensar, mas essa jovem nao sabia que tudo para ela mudaria dali para frente.

Otima estudante, líder do gremio estudantil e até componente do time de basqueste, em seu rosto voltou a alegria, a coragem de seguir em frente.

- Você arrasou no jogo hoje.

- Obrigada Gaara-kun - Respondeu tímidamente a garota com um de seus sorrisos contagiantes em seus labios.

Olhares trocados, mas o olhar dele era diferente, nao era nem de odio nem inveja, mas sim de carinho, amor. Esse olhar era como se uma enorme onda de alegria a perfurace com uma de suas pontas, suplicando uma simples resposta. Sem querer este olhar para si, com medo, saiu correndo para longe sem dar satisfaçao ao garoto, que tenta acompanha-la.

Sakura, corre e corre, trombando em fim em uma arvore, seu rosto rubro, vermelhinho como uma cereja, estava agora como Ketchup, que escorria pelo seu nariz.

- Sakura?? -Gritava Gaara que estava chegando logo atras dela, se movimentando habilmente extancando o sangue que ainda escorria.

- Obrigada novamente Gaara - Disse a jovem com mais um de seus sorrisos, mas ainda tensa pelo ocorrido.

A semana se passou rapido, e Sakura e Gaara haviam se tornado mais proximos.

A jovem moça, já havia se conformado em ter perdido Sasuke, que por sua vez era um otimo baterista.

Por cada dia, cada minuto, e até segundos, o ruivinho começou a reparar mais e mais na bela flor de cerejeira, dando conta por si que estava apaixonado.

Seus sorrisos o encantava.

- Sabe o que o macaco falou para banana? - Perguntava ela ao garoto.

- Nao, o que foi?

- Eu quero te comer - Sakura ria afobada quase engasgando com seus proprios rizos levando o ruivinho com sigo.

- Aiii - Exclamava ela - Eu colei meu dedo.

A cada coisa que ela fazia, sempre um sorriso o encantava, com o jeito dela ser sempre ela mesma.

Distante, a garota resolveu ir a padaria, dando conta por si que estava sendo seguida, desde a esquina por um homen de capuz preto. Sendo levada a algum lugar que nao conhecera, o homen retira seu capuz mostrando a sí, belos par de olhos Onix, com seu cabelo arepiado negros dando um ar de sexy.

- Sasuke? - Perguntava ela confusa - O que esta fazendo aqui?.

- Vim te ver - Respondeu ele frio, calculando cada movimento dado por ela, mas sem saber que estava sendo observado por alguém.

- Vamos me beije - Disse ele aproximando da garota, tentando agarra-la ali mesmo.

- E.. Eu nao te amo - Gritou, com um sorriso triste na face.

Seu rosto estremeceu com o olhar dele sobre si, se dando conta que estara ali sendo violentada, por um tapa em seu rosto angelical, fragil como a neve e quente como o fogo. Suas maos estavam tremulas, procurando por ajuda, consolo, ela queria ser salva, deste animal que hoje ela reconheçeu que errou, errou por ama-lo tanto.

Preparado para mais um tapa, direcionando a mao para o rosto de Sakura, Gaara aparece, e o segura, o deixando sem movimentos. Em prantos ela estava aliviada mais ao mesmo tempo espantada, expondo mais um de seus sorrisos.

- NAO - Gritava o ruivo - VOCE NAO VAI FAZE-LA SOFRER MAIS - Dizendo isso, ele partiu para cima do moreno, sem piedade, sendo controlado pelo amor que sentia pela jovem.

Gaara tirou-a dali, sendo retribuido por um sorriso, um sorriso de gratidao.

- Voce tem sete sorrisos - Falou o jovem - Um quando agradeçe por algo, outro quando esta feliz, ou quando faz uma burrada, até mesmo quando conta uma piada, quando fica séria, a até quando está triste.

- Falta um Gaa-kun

- E quando esta espantada com algo - Disse finalizando, e beijando os labios da garota.

- Eu te amo - Ouviu-se uma troca de susurros entre ambos.

_Fim_


End file.
